


Untitled Frerard Drabble.

by midtown



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the product of me feeling weird for not having anything on here. So drabble yeah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Frerard Drabble.

It took a grand total of eight shots, three bottles of beer, one brotherly advice session from an also horribly drunk and nervous Mikey and two blowjobs to get Gerard on stage for their first show and he kept his eyes on Frank in the crowd the whole time, Frank with that smug smile that clearly read ‘I told you you could fucking do this, I don’t care if you’re barely alive.’   
After the show was a lot better, there was a lot more alcohol and a lot less nerves. A very sweaty and drunk, still-high-off-the-adrenaline Gerard had found his way to Frank and pinned him against the wall, taking the sensitive spots he knew so well in between his teeth, intent to leave a mark whilst Frank praised him and ran a hand in his hair, obvious pleasure in his voice  
“You did so well though babe, you’re like fuckin’ amazing.” Frank purred.  
Gerard chuckled “I like to put on a show.”


End file.
